You disgust me, you sweetheart
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Randy, Randy hides behind his ass-hole persona...but whats really in there. Read and Review please...


**More Randomness, really missing Lita i suppose lol, hope you all like this, its my favorite portrayl of Lita, my idol lol, to date. so give this a chance...read and review, pretty please?**

_Please Please don't say anything, not tonight I cant handle it,_ Lita thought to herself, well more like prayed because she really didn't think she could take his bullshit tonight. Not after all the shit she'd already been through, she lost her match, her storyline with Kane was bullshit and in real life Matt wouldn't give her the time of day. So Randy Orton's ass-hole antics were the last thing she needed.

She spotted him leaning against the wall near the exit hanging out with the rest of evolution, there were other ways out of the arena but of course they were exits the fans used and if she ventured out there she just might run into guys worse then Randy, if that was even possible. _So far so good_, She thought, she had made it past them without a hitch and she was almost at the door.

"Hey Red!" Randy yelled out, causing her to wince and her shoulders to fall. She wasn't going to say anything but if she didn't she was sure it was only bound to get worse. The divas had learned the hard way about ignoring him when his harassing of Christy Hemme and her brushing it off resulted in him "relieving" himself in her gym bag. She sure didn't want to have to either replace her bag or spend hours trying to scrub the scent of fecal matter out of it.

Sighing she turned around, "What is it Randy?" She asked him, folding her arms over her chest in her frustration with him.

He chuckled, resulting in the rest of the group laughing along with him. Randy playfully smacked Ric who was standing beside him on the arm, "Good old Ric and I were having a debate and we need you to settle it for us."

Her bag hit the floor, as she knew she was to be prepared for anything, "Ok what the hell are you arguing over now?"

"Well, we both seem to disagree so here we are with the source," He began, obviously trying not to explode with laughter before he finished, evident by the massive grin on his face, "So…do the curtains match the carpets?"

"Arghhhhhh" She shrieked, clenching her fists at her sides, "Fuck you Randy."

Moving towards her he laid his hands on her hips, "I thought you'd never ask." He told her, licking his lips as he eyed her up and down. Using all the force in her body she shoved him back, resulting in Randy falling flat on his ass, "Oh a rough one huh?" Randy asked, "That's ok baby I like it rough."

"Me too!" Ric yelled, dancing around doing his little strut. There was no off with that man, the Ric on TV was the Ric backstage, it was like one constant promo. "Woooo baby!" He shouted, "Me and you Space Mountain! All night long Woooo!"

Raising her hand Lita flipped off the old man before stomping on Randy's foot and spitting his face, "You disgust me!" She screamed, producing massive amounts of laughter from Hunter and Batista, "You all disgust me!" Lita yelled louder, "You're all weak and pathetic, sad excuses for men that don't have anything better to do then pick on us divas! Well here's one diva who wont give into your shit, you can all go to hell." She said, grabbing her bag and shielding her eyes as she ran out of the building.

Randy looked up at her long enough to see what appeared to be hurt on her face; was that a tear in her eye? He never felt bad about the stunts he pulled, but for some reason seeing that he had caused her pain made him feel horrible. Maybe it was because she was the only diva he didn't think his humour would get to but then again maybe it was because he secretly had a thing for her.

That's right the high and mighty Randy Orton, "legend killer" and "lady killer" had a weakness, and it came in the form of a red headed diva. He was absolutely infatuated with her, which of course was why he picked on her the most; he craved any form of attention from her. Everything he had said in the past seemed to roll off her back and that was part of the reason he liked her so much, she wasn't a sweet little twit like the rest of the women on the roster were. She was different; spunky was a good word, but tonight seeing the torment on her face hit him with a horrible twinge of guilt and remorse.

Scrambling to his feet the young superstar put his façade back on for the boys, "Broads." He said dusting himself off and shrugging. Grabbing his gear he went for the door, "I'll catch you guys later ok? I have some tail to find."

"Not coming to the bar to look for some with us?" Batista yelled after him, resulting in Randy turning around to shake his head no, "Naw, I already have something lined up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Give her one for the nature boy." Ric shouted out as the St. Louis native headed out to the parking lot, secretly hoping that Lita hadn't left already.

He stopped in the middle of the parking garage and looked around but much to his dismay she was no where in site, all the cars seemed to be empty. She must have pealed out of the parking lot as fast she had left the arena. He sighed and ran a hand back through his short hair; he just wished he could take back everything he said to her. But he couldn't, and now there was only one thing he could do…head to the hotel and make her understand that he was sorry.

His hand made contact with the door but it wasn't a knock, he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Randy knew that once he spoke those two words to the Sanford native that he might as well just tell everyone he knew he had a soft spot for her. However when he closed his eyes he could see her face, he could clearly see the soft tears and he knew then what he had to do. He had to say them; for once in his life he had to say, "I'm sorry."

Knocking softly he stood back to wait for her, he heard the click of her unlocking the door then the jingling of the chain that she was unlatching. She opened the door and peaked out, and she obviously wasn't expecting Randy, which was made apparent when her eyes widened and her hands quickly fumbled to shut the door in his face.

"Wait," He said to her, dangerously wedging his fingers into the door to stop her. "I need to explain myself."

"What do you want Randy?" She groaned, pushing the tears away from her eyes with the palm of her hand, "Didn't say enough back at the arena, what else do you need to say? Want to know if I like top or bottom? Spit or swallow? Get away from me ass-hole." She barked, once again trying to slam the door in his face this time stopped by his foot.

"Are you crying?" He asked her, unable to see her well enough in the darkness of her hotel room.

Lita smiled through her tears, sarcastically laughing at him, "Why does that get you off or something? No Randy I'm not crying my eyes are fucking melting."

"Listen I was completely out of line back there, and I'm sorry. Can I please come in and at least try to explain myself?"

The red head looked up at him, while her head was telling her to crush every bone in his foot with the door her heart was telling her to let him in. He just looked so remorseful and she felt sincerity in his words, so she quietly stepped aside to allow him access to her room.

Pacing for a bit before finally settling on sitting on the only real piece of furniture, the bed, Randy nervously played with his hands, rubbing them back and forth. "I really am sorry Lita, I was being an idiot. It's hard to admit but I put up such a huge act for the boys and I don't think about who I'm hurting to impress them."

"Why?" Was her first word as she took a seat beside him, "Your Randy Orton, backstage politics shouldn't affect you…you've got name value that instantly makes you a superstar without driving your head up Hunters ass like everyone else."

"I don't know." He stated matter-of-factly, "I just feel some strange need for them to like me."

"Pssshh." The sound escapes the woman's lips as she lightly shoves the man beside her. "Your better then them, Batista couldn't wrestle his way out of a paper bag, Ric is way past his prime and Hunter is just a suck up former jobber who did the girl thing by sleeping his way to the top…You…" She said pushing a finger to his chest, "You are the only one with talent, don't forget that…don't get lost in the shuffle. Be original it's what makes you last around here."

"Thanks." Randy said to her, "But tell anyone that we had this conversation and I'll kill you, I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," She said rolling her brown eyes back in her head, raising her arms to strike his cocky pose, "Randy Orton, Lady Killer." Lita laughed at him and smiled, "God hunter would shit if he knew you were being nice to me."

"Why? I mean besides me being nice. Does he have something against you?"

She smiled at him, "You could say that. Its no big secret that he isn't faithful to Steph but one night he actually tried to pull shit with me. That shit might work with some of the naive girls around here but I just laughed in his face. He's hated me ever since, I bruised his poor ego, which I hear is almost, only almost, as big as his nose." It was Randy's turn to bust out in laughter at her comments, "You like that one huh?" She questioned, grinning at him as she flicked her tongue across her teeth.

"Yeah, nobody makes fun of him and it was just waiting for it to be said." The brunette man explained to her.

"Well I speak my mind, I'd say it to his face to…big bad Triple H doesn't scare me."

Randy shifted his weight on the bed to lean on his right arm, "I wish I had your gall."

Could she actually be having fun talking to Randy Orton, a man who just a few minutes ago she wanted to drop dead, no she couldn't be. Why was he being so nice to her anyway? Lita didn't know and she sure wished that her questions had answers.

"Can I tell you something without you being weirded out?" He asked, suddenly turning the conversation serious again.

She couldn't exactly say no now could she? Not when she was alone with him, "Sure, what is it Randy?"

"I like you." He blurted, saying it fast so he wouldn't loose his nerve and keep it bottled up like he always did. It was out now and there was no going back.

"You like me?" She repeated, her voice sounding dazed and confused at his words. He must have meant he liked her personality because there was no way that Randy Orton, third generation superstar, next big thing, was interested in someone like her.

"Yeah, I really like you Lita. I have for a long time, that's why I give you such a hard time. It's like grade school all over again when you pick on the girl you like just so she notices you."

"What happened to hello?" The red head said cheerfully, "So hard to talk to me that you had to make fun of me instead?"

"Pretty much." Randy commented, letting his hands fall into his lap, "Just didn't no what to say, your special Lita your not like all the other ditzy bitches the company hires. You're just as gorgeous as they are, hell you're a million times more gorgeous and you have a brain attached to it. Not to mention your witty sense of humour, actual ability in the ring and smile that could light up the New York skyline." His last comment caused her to glow and without even realizing it made a huge smile spread across her face, "That's the one." He said pointing to her mouth.

"Your sweet." She replied, "God I never thought I'd say that."

He chuckled, "You want to go grab a bite to eat? I hear the joint down the road is phenomenal."

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
